A new member
by toboe's-Fan
Summary: What a girl? What is she doing here...What! She wants to join the team!
1. A strange figure

Chapter one: A strange figure

As the brezze of the cold wind blow, Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and the small and cute Toboe found themselves walking around in what seemed circles. "When the hell are we going to get there!" Tsume said in a "not so happy" voice. "Yeah, I am hungry!" I will let you guess who that was He said as his stomach grolwed. "Yeah there hasn't been a city in miles!" Toboe said in a sweet voice not trying to get on anyones nerves. "Don't worry you guys, there is a town up ahead." Kiba said. "Yeah, well I hope the runt will be able to last that long!" Hige said. Before Toboe could get a remark in, Toboe looked in the direction where Kiba was looking. And sure enough, just as Kiba said, there was a city ahead. As the four boys walked in, a dark figured was watching over them.


	2. A girl

**Chapter two:**

**A girl named Kay**

**Authors comment: This is my first story so I want to thank goldsilver-dragoness for reviewing, now back to the story. P.s. sorry for any spelling errors**

* * *

As the dark figure watched over them, it continued to get dark.

* * *

"Kiba, don't you think we should get some rest?" Toboe said.

Kiba turned around and answered:

" I guess, we will find shelter and will continue to find out more about this city in the morning."

"Okay!" Toboe said as they found shelter and began to rest.

But the figure was still watching over them.....

* * *

As the wolves rested, the figure jumped down into the moon light, showing who she was and what she was wearing,

It was a girl, she had Brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and a light blue hat on her head.

She had Blue jeans and a Purple shirt. As she walked towards the wolves, Kiba's wolf ears twiched causing her to stumbled back.

As she stumbled back, her foot hit a rock causing her to fall. When she fell she gave out a yelp causing the four wolves to rub their eyes at the noise. "Oh crap!" she thought to herself and quickly got up to her feet and jumpped back on the roof where she was.

"Kiba, what do you think that was?" Toboe said. "Who cares, Go back to sleep runt!" Hige said

Toboe gave a small pout and then layed back down. but Kiba kept looking back at the roof, right where she was.

* * *

**Sorry It was a little short, I was getting hungry so I decided to stop there, Please Review and tell me your thoughts!!!!!**


	3. The figure comes out

**Chapter Three: The figure comes out**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Hi, I'm back! Well, good thing it's break! Now I hope I will get more chapters posted up!**

**Thinking to myself....If only I got Toboe for Christmas...or Ed.... FMA**

* * *

Toboe was already asleep and Hige had began talking in his sleep.....about food.

Kiba still stared at the roof, until a remark was heard by Tsume.

"What's the matter Kiba? Did the white wolf see something?" Remember Tsume is mean.

"Oh, it is nothing, I am going to sleep. You can do whatever you want." Kiba said as he sat

down and began to fall asleep.

In a matter of minutes, All of the four wolves were asleep... are were they?

* * *

As the figure continued to watch over them, morning rose. Remember the girl has a backpack with her.

Toboe was the first to awake up. As he began to streach his way up, Hige was now awake.

"Ahhh.... Hey runt, have a good sleep?" Hige said. Toboe began to give a little pout until Kiba and Tsume were wide

awake. "Good morning guys, have a good sleep? That was Toboe! "Yeah, Just peachy" Tsume said as Hige yawned. "Hey Kiba, I was wondering...do you know what that noise was last night?" Toboeasked.

"No Toboe, I don't know what that noise was last night. But I wish I did" Kiba said as he began to stare at the roof.

"Well, your wish has come true" The figure said as she jumped down from the roof and into a dark alley.

"Who are you and what do you want???" Kiba growled. "Calm down, I just wanted to grant you your wish!" the figure said as she began to take small steps into the light. " What are you some kind of a wish granter?" Tsume said as all the four wolves looked into the alley. Then she began to talk, "No,no, I am a wolf just like You, Kiba,Hige, and She said blushingToboe." She finally stepping out of the light. "Wait, how do you know our names?" Hige asked in a little confused voice. "Why you are all over the town, the news and the public. Because you have been to so many towns and killed so many people, people have informed the towns to watch out for you four. Now, where are you guys headed?" "Where headed to Paradise, do you know where it is?" Toboe asked. "Paradise.....Oh yeah paradise" she said in a gloomy voice. "What's the matter?" Toboe asked beggining to step near her. "Get back!" The girl yelled and scratch Toboe's hand Which began to bleed " What the hell was that for???" Tsume yelled. As soon as Tsume yelled that, she began to take a small step towards Toboe and saying sorry. "Get away from him!" Tsume yelled. The girl had tears in her eyes at this point, so she started to run out of the alley and took a turn left....

* * *

**Well, what do you think???? A reminder, When Toboe said Paradise, she began to talk in a gloomy voice. Poor Toboe!**


	4. The terrible past

**Chapter Four: The Horrible Past**

**Authors Note: Hi! I'm back! Here are a few things you will learn in this chapter:**

**1. Why she was sad when Toboe said Paradise**

**2. Why she scratch Toboe If you figured that out, good.**

**Well, see you soon! Remember to Review!

* * *

**

"Wait!!!" Toboe screamed "Toboe, she hurt you, why do you want her to come back?" Hige said.

"I know she hurt me, but I did kinda scare her." Toboe said as he looked down at the ground.

"Why did I hurt him, why, why?" The girl started to repeat in her head as she ran. She then passed the men in black suits Yes, yes, they are in this story "Miss, is there something the matter?" one of the guards asked the girl. "Oh, no. Nothing is the matter. Just thought I saw something." The girl responded with tears still in her eyes. "Well, remember. There is always guards here." The Guard said as he walked past her. The girl then started to think to herself, "Maybe I should bring some food back to them and appoligize. Yeah, then I can explain why I scratched him and why I was sad. Okay!" Then she went into a store and bought bread, meat, water, a first-aid kit, and many other things. "Okay, I've got everything I need, Let's go!" she thought to herself. Then she took a deep breath walked out of the store and towards the alley where they all were.

* * *

"Hmm...I wonder where they are. Oh well." she said and then walked into the alley. At the end of the alley, she saw all of the wolves there. "I'm sorry." she said. Everyone looked up and saw that she had come back. "Yeah, what do you want?" Tsume said. "Espically after the way you treated our friend." Kiba said. "Well, That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about. It wasn't nice of me to scratch you as a way to say Hello." She said and then looked down at the ground. "I'm also sorry so here." she tossed Kiba a bag Full of foodwith that is, I don't know if any of you trust me and I have a terrible past. So I understand if you don't like me. Any of you." She said. "Well, I trust you!" Toboe said. 

" Me too." Hige said. "Kiba?....Tsume?" Toboe said. "I guess. But no funny stuff!" Tsume said and Kiba shook his head. "So, You know our name, what's yours?" Toboe said. "My names Kay." Kay said. "Hey Kay" " Yes Kiba." She ressponded. "When you said you had a bad past, what did you mean?" Kiba finshed. Kay then sat down. Toboe sat down next to her. Then Kiba, Hige and Tsume sat right across from her. "Well, it all started when I was 6..."

* * *

Flashback 

It was a cold night and there was three wolves running from what loooked like an army. The wolf in the frount was Kay's Father, He had black fur. Next to him was Kay's Mother, She had a gray color of fur. Last was young Kay, She had fur almost exactly like Toboe's. "Dad, when are when are we going to get there? young Kay asked. "Kay, you shouldn't bother Father, we have been running for miles and we shouldn't complain. Why, If your father and I wasn't here, you would have been long gone." Her Mother told Kay as the people behind them were shooting everywhere around them. "That's not true, I could of lasted." Kay conplained. "Kay! Do not back talk to your mother!" Her father said in a booming voice. "Yes father." Young Kay said. From that point, her life changed. Since her father was not watching where he was running, A person on the side of them shot him. It was a perfect shot, He couldn't have blocked it. "FATHER!!!!" both Kay and her mother shouted. "Oh, honey!" Her mother said as she bent down to help him. "Honey and Kay, Listen. It has been my time to go, so please, save yourself before it's to late." As he said that, His hand dropped from touching their face. "Father, Honey!" Kay and her mother both shouted. Both of their eyes were filled with tears. "Come on Ka..." Her mother said grabbing young Kay's hand. At that point, another person had shot at them, only hitting Kay's mother. "Mom! Dad! NO!!! Please don't leave me!" Kay said with more tears in her eyes. Kay, being a pretty smart person, pretended to get shot. So Kay, her mother and father, lay side-by-side, in what seemed dead. "Ak, good rittens!" One of the soliders say. Yes men, retreat!" Another solider says. And with them gone, Kay took one last look at her parents, and runs, runs faster than she had ever ran before.

End flashback

* * *

"Oh, Kay, I'm so sorry" Toboe said as he tries to cheer her up. "Yeah, me too." Hige says as he starts to lean towards the bag. "Oh, It's Okay. It happened a long time ago. We were headed to Paradise. Until that happened. I mean I know the way, but I don't know If I can ever go back. "What!!! You mean you know the way to paradise?" Kiba asked if something sparked inside of him that made hime tune in. "Yeah, I know the way." Kay said. "Can you take us there?" Kiba said in full tune. "Okay, what's in it for me?" Kay said as if she said something funny. "Well let's see, you can come with us, you know join the team!" Kiba said. "That's a great idea, come on Kay!" Toboe said with his ears perked up! "What! She can't join the team! She is a...a...a.. girl!" "Yeah so?" Hige said as he finally got close enough to the bag. "She would be a great edition to the team Tsume, come on!" Toboe said with a smile on his face. "Shut up runt!!" Tsume said as he began to lean closer to him. "Fine be mean!" Toboe mummbled under his breath which made Kay giggle a little. "Well how about it?" Kiba said. Then a wrinkling sound was heard next to Kiba. "Hige!" Toboe said as he saw Hige reaching into the bag and pulling out a piece of bread. Kay started to giggle as Toboe and Hige began to fight. "So Kay what do you say?" Kiba asked. Just then, Toboe had finally gotten the bag away from Hige and began to give evil eyes to Toboe while he ate his bread. Kay began to laugh a little, then she remembered Kiba's question. "So?" Kiba wondered.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter done!!!!! Yeah! Hopefully I will be able to put up another chapter soon! I was sad when I had to put the flashback! Well, Bye! P.s. If you noticed, There is Going to be a little Romance latter in the story. Plus, It was longer!**


	5. Will she Join or leave?

**Chapter Five: Will she leave or stay?**

**Authors Note: I would like to thank the people who have been reviewing. Props to you! **

**Now this chapter has a little bit of Drama and Romance. Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

* * *

"Um, Um, I guess!" Kay said. "Yeah!" Toboe said. Then he gave Kay a quick hug! Then when he let go they were both blushing! " Well, I guess that settles it." Hige said as he took another bite of is bread. "I guess so." Kiba said, but Tsume remained silent, he just sat there. "So, do you guys want to leave tommrow then?" Kiba said. "Sure! I heard there was a town up ahead!" Kay said."Well then have fun guys, I quit." Tsume said and then stood up. "WHAT!" everyone said to Tsume. "But Tsume, you can't quit! I thought we were a team." Toboe said in a loud voice. Tsume stared at everyone, then replied,"We were a team, until Kay joined, but since I don't like her and I don't trust her, I quit!" Tsume then started to walk towards the end of the alley. "Tsume wait!" Kay should and got up and ran to Tsume. Kiba, Toboe, or Hige could see or hear them. "Tsume, can I make a deal with you?" Kay asked him. Then Tsume turned and said "I'm listening!" "If you give me 24 hours to pack up all my things, I will quit the team and leave. But you have to stay with the others. Promise?" Kay said while she caught her breath. "I guess, but you only have 24 hours. Now lets go back to the "camp". Okay?" Tsume said. Kay nooded and both them headed back to "camp." "Tsume your back!" Toboe said. "Yeah, so!" Tsume yelled. All Kay did was look down at the ground. When she and Tsume sat down down, Kay began to pack up her things and put them in her backbag. All she had out was A drawing pad, a pencil and a sleeping bag. "Kay, something going on?" Kiba asked. Kay just looked down with her legs crossed. "Is everything okay?" Hige piped up after stuffing his face with the last piece of bread. Then Kay packed up the remaining things into her backbag. She still didn't answer. "Kay!" Toboe shouted. She still said nothing. Then Kay stood up,raised her head. Everyone could see that Kay had tears in her eyes. She then took one last glance at everyone, then she started to walk toward the end of the alley. Untill she felt someones hand on her sholder. "Kay, where are you going?" Toboe asked trying to hold back his anger. "Somewhere" Kay answered. Another person called her name, This time it was Tsume: "Kay, you can stay until tommrow." Kay turned, smiled, and nodded. "Stay...until...tommrow?" Toboe wondered. Then Toboe, Tsume, and Kay headed back to "camp."

* * *

During their time to eat, Kay didn't eat alot, Hige ate bunch, Tsume, Kiba and Toboe ate a bit. Everyone except Tsume kept staring at kay, who was in the corner, with her drawing pad and pencil, drawing the wolves. Every now and then Toboe would walk over to Kay and see if she was okay. Right as everyone layed down ,Toboe sat down next to her. Kay had put her drawing pad and pencil into her backbag. She then pulled out some pictures and her sleepingbag. She had pictures of her when she was young with her parents. She tried to hold back the tears while Toboe was next her, but it was no use, luckily Toboe didn't mind so he hugged her. Everyone except Kay and Toboe were asleep. Right before Toboe headed back to his sleeping bag, Kay finally spoke. She only spoke quitely, so Toboe had to lean up against her to hear what she was saying. Kay began to wisper in his ear, " Listen Toboe, I don't know if I will be able to stay here." "What? Why Kay, why?" Toboe wispered into Kay's ear. "Look, I can't tell you, but here." as Kay said that, she kissed Toboe on the lips. Toboe was shocked! It took him a few seconds until he gave into the kiss. "I'm actually kissing Toboe! I hope this isn't a dream!" Kay screamed to herself.Then she put her hand around him so it was like a hug and a kiss. "Wow! I can't belive I'm kissing Kay!" Toboe thought to himself.Then he put his hands on her hips. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they had to get sleep. Right before Toboe went back to his sleeping bag, he gave Kay a light kiss on the cheek. When they both were laying down, they were blushing!

* * *

**So what do you think? I know Toboe was a little out of charcter, but deal with it. Anyway, ****keep reviewing and I will keep writing! Bye for now!**


	6. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter six:Saying Goodbye**

**Author note: Hey! I'm back! I couldn't help but smile in the ending of chapter five.**

**Well, keep reviewing!**

* * *

Kay woke up to the sound of talking. When she sat up, she saw that Hige was mummbling something about food in his sleep. Kay couldn't help but giggle. Then she looked over at Toboe, who was fast asleep. She smiled to herself and then saw that the sun was just rising. She sighed and began to pack up her sleeping bag, she then had everything packed. She took a last glance at eveyone. Then she jumped on the roof, her heart was telling her to stay, but her mind was saying you have to go. She decided that she couldn't just leave Toboe and the others without a note. So she got out a Pencil and two pieces of paper. She then wrote a note to the gang and one to Toboe'e eyes only. She jumped down and put the note right where she use to sleep. Then she quitely snuck over to where Toboe was sleeping and placed the note under his pillow. Then she jumped back on the roof and headed off to the next town. She though that all the wolves were sleeping, but she was wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Hige and Kiba woke up at the same time. They saw that Kay and Tsume were gone. Then they noticed that there was a note on the ground. Toboe then woke up and saw that Kay and Tsume were gone. "No,no, she can't be gone! No!" Toboe thought to himself. "Hey! What's the matter?" Toboe asked. "Oh, Kay and Tsume are gone and she left a note. Hige said as he picked up the note. Then he read it outloud: 

_Dear Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume,_

_I'm sorry that I'm unable to say goodbye in person, but I couldn't __risk seeing everyones faces again.I wanted to say that I'm sorry __that I have to quit the team and not show you the way to paradise. __I am headed off into the next town. Maybe we might meet again __sometime. I hope that all of you will have a safe journey and will __be okay. Please, I am once again sorry. Please, as a token of my __saddness, I have drawn a picture of all four of you. I have plenty __more and will hope to remember you guys everyday._

_Goodbye Kay_

"Kiba, we have to go find her! Please!" Toboe said as he tried to hold back the tears. "Toboe, don't worry, we'll all go after her. Now, everyone back up your things and we'll be off."Kiba said. Hige and Toboe nodded and began to pack up. Toboe noticed a piece of paper that was on the ground. He opened it and saw a drawing that Kay had drew for the four of them. "Kiba! Look what I found!" Toboe said as he rushed over. Kiba opened the piece of paper and he was shocked. He then gave it back to Toboe and Toboe put it in his pocket. As Toboe put his stuff in a pile, the note that Kay had wrote fell out. Then Toboe opened it and began to read it to himself.

_Dear Toboe,_

_I had a pit in my stomach that told me I should leave you a note for __only you to look at. I wanted to thank you for what happened yesterday, __both the kiss and for staying at my side. I wanted to stay so I could see __you one more time, but I had to leave because of a deal I made with Tsume. __Please forgive me for not staying. I always liked you and now I know that __you are who I should be with. Please come to the next town. I would really __like to see you once again. _

_Kay_

"Wow!" Toboe said to himself. He couldn't help but blush at the fact that Kay actually liked him and more. "Hey runt, what are you blushing at?" Hige asked from out of the corner of his eye. "Um, nothing, it's just a note." Toboe said. "Well then you don't mind if I take a look!" Hige said as he snatched the note from Toboe's hand. "Hige no!" Toboe yelled. But it was no use, Hige had already see to the part with "**_both the_**." Then Toboe grabed the note and shoved it into his pocket. "Oh, come on Toboe, let me see the rest!" Hige said with a grin on his face. "No!" Toboe shouted."Knock it of you two, lets get going and we can try to find Kay and Tsume. Kiba said. Toboe nodded and Hige shrugged his sholders.

* * *

As Kay walked towards the next city, she saw out of the corner of her eye, that Tsume was following her. "What do you want?" Kay shouted at Tsume. "Oh, well since you left, the others really miss you,and plus it's no fun when there is only guys there. So what do you stay, want to still join the team? Plus, you are the only one who knows the way to paradise. So?" Tsume said. "Okay, but no funny stuff. Whould you like to tell the others the news?" Kay said as she took small steps backwards. Tsume nodded, "I will meet you guys in the next town!" Kay said as she turned her back. Tsume than ran off. While Kay walked, she saw a Nobles ship comming right towards her. She then took a few steps backwards and the nobles ship landed. She saw someone dressed in a black come off of it. The figure then started to walk right towards her. Kay immedially put up her guard and started to growl at the figure. "Now, Now, I won't hurt you. Unless you refuse to be with me forever until the end of times." The figure said and proceeded to walk towards Kay. Now Kay was totally spooked. "Who..Who..are you?" Kay asked the figure. "I am the person who you should be with forever. Now please, come her so we can get going." The figure said. "Never, I already love someone, his name is Toboe. and I will one day be with him forever! "Fine, then I will kill this guy and then you will be mine!" The figure said."My friends and I will kill you before you ever get around to doing that!" Kay said. Then he noticed that there were four wolves comming in the direction Kay and the figure were in. "Goodbye my love." The figure said then he touched Kay's chin and was about to do a quick kiss until he saw that the wolves were approching closer. Then he went back to his ship and it flew away. Kay immedially fell to her knees she couldn't belive what just happened. "Was it a dream?" Kay thought to herself. Then she heard someone calling her name. She looked up and relized that it was Toboe. "Kay, are you okay?" Toboe asked. "Yeah Im fine." Right as Kay said that, she looked up at the sky, like something or someone was watching her. Then Kay passed out.

* * *

As the afternoon approched, Kay finally awoke. She slowely opened her eyes and saw that Toboe was carrying her. "What happened?" She asked Toboe who was behind everyone. "Oh, you are awake Kay, do you feel okay?" Toboe said. "Yeah perfect. You know you can let me walk now, I don't mind." Kay said. Toboe put Kay down and then they began walking faster to try and catch up with everyone else. "So Kay, what happened while we were gone?" Toboe asked. "Oh, well I ran into a noble and he said that I will one day be his. But I know that I don't love him, I love you." Kay said with a blush. "Me too!" Toboe said. "Oh, Kay, I didn't know you were awake!" Hige said as he slowed down to talk. "Oh and Toboe, did you tell Kay that I read half of that note?" he said with a grin. "You what!" Kay shouted. She shouted so loud that now Kiba and Tsume heard that. Then Hige started to speed up. "Oh no you don't!" Kay shouted and then started to run to catch up with Hige. "Ow! Kay! stop hurting me! Toboe couldn't help but laugh at the site.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter six! Keep reviewing! Little scary, comedy, romance, and ****drama all put into one chapter. So I'll try to keep posting! ****Toboe's-1-fan!**


	7. A feast

**Chapter Seven- A feast!**

**Authors note: Hi! I hope you guys are still reviewing! Well, this chapter should be better.**

**Enjoy!**

The five wolves reached the city by nighttime. _I wonder what happened when we were gone!_

Toboe thought to himself. The wolves found an empty building that they could sleep in until

morning. Everyone slept in the same room. This night, Toboe slept right next to Kay, and Hige

slept next to Toboe, Tsume slept next to Hige, and Kiba slept next to Kiba. They each were sound

asleep in a matter of minutes.

The next morning, everyone set of into the city to either go explore, buy food or, eat food. Toboe

went with Kay to the market to go stock up on supplies, Hige went to go find something to eat,

and Tsume and Kiba went to go explore.

**Back at the market:** Toboe was sniffing every new fruit they came across. "Toboe! Your going

to bring attention! Stop!" Kay told Toboe quietly. Toboe stood up. Right then, Kay saw the figure

that was talking to her earlier. Kay began to take a few steps back. The figure grined at Kay once

he saw that she was here in this city. "Um, Toboe, can we leave." Kay said as she took a few

more steps back. "Sure. Something the matter?" Toboe wondered. The figure began to step

closer to Kay and Toboe. "I'll tell you later, now can we go!" Kay told Toboe. Then Kay grabbed

Toboe's hand and began to pull him away from the market. The figure noticed that they were

leaving so he began to walk faster. "Look Toboe, the person I was talking about is here, and

by the way, did I mention that he was going to kill you in order for me to be his." Kay said.

"What! Well let's go find Hige, Kiba, or Tsume now!" Toboe said and the both of them ran out

of the market as fast as they could. But the figure still followed them.

Hige had just stepped out of a restraunt when he saw Kay and Toboe running towards him.   
"Something the matter guys?" Hige asked. "Um yeah! Someone from yesterday is here and

he was following me and Toboe." Kay said as she caught her breath. "Well, is that him right

there?" Hige said as he pointed at the figure. Kay slowly turned around and saw the figure

with a grin still on his face. "Oh crap!" Kay said quitely. "Ah my love, you have returned to me."

the figure said as he began to still walk towards them. "Toboe,Hige get back." Kay said. Toboe

and Hige took a few steps back. "So, which one is Toboe then?" The figure said he was so close

to Kay that he could touch her. "That's none of your concern!" Kay shouted. "Fine, then I will be

back for you. The figure said and he began to walk away from them. "I will be back for you

sooner than you think!" When the figure was gone, Hige was the first to speak. "So, what was that

all about?" "I don't know." Kay said as she turned around to face the boys. "I think we should tell

Kiba what happened." Toboe spoke up. Kay nodded and Hige shrugged his sholders.

**Back where Kiba and Tsume were:** "Kiba! Tsume! We have trouble!" Toboe said. "What

is it?" Kiba asked Toboe. "Someone is after Kay and they are here in this city!" Toboe said.

"Is This true?" Kiba asked Kay. Kay nodded. "What did he look like?" Kiba asked. "He wore

a black hat!" Hige said. "A back coat!" Toboe said. "Okay, everyone keep an eye out for him,

okay?" Kiba said. Everyone nodded. "Hey Kiba, I found a flyer at the place where I was at.

Here." Hige said and gave the flyer ot Kiba. Kiba opened it and it read:

Remember!

Tonight is our city feast! Remember there will be:

Dancing

Food

Music

And lots more!

So, come join us for a night of fun!

The feast starts at 5 p.m. until 9 p.m.

"Sounds like fun! We'll go!" Kiba said. "Yeah!" everyone shouted except Tsume. He just stared

space.

**The night of the Feast:** There was music playing and everyone was dancing. Hige had a plate

full of food at that time. Kiba and Tsume were keeping an eye out for the figure. Toboe and Kay

were at the table that Hige was at. "Hey Toboe, want to dance?" Kay asked. "Sure, why not! But

I don't know how to dance."Toboe said. "Then follow my lead!" Kay said as he grabbed Toboe's

hand. There was a fast dance playing so it was a little hard at first for toboe to catch on. Then a

slow dance came on, so Toboe had an easier time dancing. Kay and Toboe were having a blast

out on the dance floor. The music got quiter and the DJ got up tp the stage."Welcome everyone

this is the city feast!" The DJ said as he spoke into the microphone.The crowd cheered. "Well, for

all the people who are dancing, we have a challange for you, whoever can dance the longest with

your partner, will be the Dancing Queen and King! Now start dancing!" The Crowd cheered and

began to dance. "Come on Toboe! Let's dance!" Kay said and Both of them began to dance.

"Hey Hige, Where is Kay and Toboe?" Kiba asked. "Out there somewhere." Hige said as he

pointed to the dance floor. "Figures" Tsume said and began to sit down. Then a bunch of girls

surrounded Hige, Tsume, and Kiba. "Why hello ladies!" Hige said as he finished his plate.

"Oh! That ones so cute!" One of the girls said. "That one lookes like he's tough!" Another girl said.

"Would you dance with me?" One of the girls asked Hige. "How could I not say no!" Hige said and

soon Hige and the girl were dancing. "Want to Dance?" Another girl asked Tsume. Tsume sighed

and said sure. Now there was three girls surrounding Kiba. "Want to dance?" One girl asked Kiba.

Kiba nodded and Kiba and the girl were now dancing. The two remainning girls poutted and

walked off. "Oh, hey you guys!" Toboe said as he was still dancing. "Hey!" Hige said from

behind Toboe. Hige scared Toboe a little and then he got over it.

**Hours later:** It was 8:45 and there was two partners left. Kay and Toboe, and Ginger and Mark.

Kiba had gotten out along with Tsume. Hige was hungry again and so they got out. The DJ walked

up to the microphone. "Okay, it's 8:45 and we need to now stop the..." Then the remaning couple

dropped to the floor. "Okay! I guess we have a winner! And Tonights King and Queen is...Kay

and Toboe!" The DJ went over and stopped the music. Then Kay and Toboe walked up to the

stage and then the crowd cheered. "Okay, The Dance is over! I hope you had fun! Now you

have 15 minutes to do whatever you want!" The DJ said and then he went to his regular spot

and began to play music. "Congrads you guys!" Hige and Kiba said. "Thanks!" Kay and

Toboe said. Then they both went over to a stand and got some food. Little did they know

that the figure was watching them.

**Later That Night after the feast:** It was night and everyone was tired after the feast. Toboe slept

next to Kay again and everyone else did the same. As everyone was asleep, the figure came

out and was right next to Kay.

**Authors note: I just had to give the boys a dance partner! Well, remember to review and tell me what you think! I'm always listening! p.s. Try to recomend this story to others!**


	8. Kiddnapped

**Chapter Eight: Kiddnapped**

**Authors note: Please Review! This chapter will become Rated R, so Review!**

* * *

As the figure stood over Kay, It was dead silent. Nobody knew what was going to happen that night. As Kay slept, he quietly bent over and picked up Kay. Kay was totally in her sleep. Nothing could wake her up that night. As the figure was about to jump out the window with Kay, he left a note.Then he crept over to the window and jumped out with his "love" in his hands.

* * *

**The Next morning:** As the sun rose, Toboe was the first to wake up. He was going to say good morning to Kay, until he saw that she was gone. Toboe then noticed the note that was on the ground. He picked it up and read it. The note said:

_**Dear Wolves,**_

_**I have tooken Kay to my place. If you ever wish to see her again, Tell Toboe to **__**come to my place and we will see who right fully own her. Come Alone! **_

**_ From, Sr. Oakum the 3rd_**

Toboe was heart broken. He just thought that if he slept next to her, she would be okay. He then ran over to Kiba and started to shout "Kiba! Wake Up!" Kiba rubbed his eyes and then looked at Toboe. "What is it Toboe?" Kiba said. "Kiba, Kay has been kiddnapped!" Toboe said as he held up the note. Kiba grabbed the note and read it. "Well Toboe, go wake up Hige and I will wake up Tsume. Then we will go rescuse her. By the way, did you make sure that her scent was still there?" Kiba said as he handed the note back to Toboe. "No, their scent is mixed up!" Toboe said and then got up and went over to Hige to wake him up. "Toboe! Why did you have to wake me up? I was just about to have a bite of pie!" Hige shouted. "Well, because Kay was kiddnapped!" Toboe shouted at Hige. "Well, then go rescuse her yourself! Hige shoutted at Toboe. "Come on Hige, let's get this over." Tsume said as he stood up. "Right!" Toboe shouted. Then all the four wolves were off to go rescuse Kay.

* * *

**Back at Sr. Oakum the 3rd's place: **As Kay woke up, she heard the figures voice. "Well, hello my love. I told you that you would see me sooner than you thought." Then the figure began to walk toward Kay with an evil grin on his face. "Well, now all we have to do is wait until your precious Toboe comes. Then, I will kill him and you will be all mine. Then the figure tried to kiss Kay but she turned so he ended up kissing her cheek. "No one will stop me, not even your precious Toboe!" The figure said. "Who are you? And what do you want with me! And why are you going to hurt Toboe!" Kay said in an angry tone of voice. "Who am I? Who am I? I am Sr. Oakum the 3rd. And I am going to kill Toboe so you will be all mine!" Oakum said. "Well my friends will kill you before you even get that chance! And I promise that!" Kay said. Well, since I will kill your "Boyfriend," I will show you around my, or should I say our soon to be place!" And with that, he had his guards untie Kay and then Oakum, Kay, and the two guards were taking a look around Oakum's Place. "This is the main room, This is the Kitchen, this is the ball room. Once they reached the outside, Kay gave of a loud howl and then the guards hit her on her back so it was a short howl. But Kay figured that this would be enough to tell her friends where she was.

* * *

**Back where Toboe and the others were running:** As they were approching a lake, each of them heard the howl that Kay gave out. "That was Kay, come on!" Toboe said and they began to run towards Oakum's place.**

* * *

Back at Oakum's place: "And, this is where you will stay until Toboe comes!" Oakum said. And with that, he shoved Kay into a room where there was one bed, a window and a table with a lamp and paper with a pencil. "Toboe, come soon!" Kay said and she stared out the window.**

**Moments later:** as Kay stared out the window, she saw Toboe,Hige,Tsume, and Kiba running right towards her. "Toboe!" Kay shouted. Toboe looked up at the window and saw Kay. He waved back and then proceeded towards Oakum's place.

* * *

**Downstairs: **"Guards, it has seemed that Kay's friend is here, go fetch her and bring her here." Oakum said. "Right!" The guards said and went to go fetch Kay. A few minutes later, "Let me go!" Kay was screaming at the guards. "Now, now, it seems your "Friend" is here. Now you will watch me kill him!" Oakum said. Suddenly, a growl was heard at the door. There stood the four wolves ready to fight. "What! I said to come alone!" Oakum screamed. "Well only I will fight you! Now where is Kay!" Toboe shouted. "She is right here." And with a snap of Oakum's fingers, Kay was held by the arms of two guards. Kay looked up from the ground and saw them. "Toboe! Tsume! Hige! Kiba!" Kay shouted, before she could say anymore, one of the guards hit her in the back,causing her to raise her head down. "Now, let the battle be on! Whoever wins gets Kay!" Oakum chuckled. And the battle was on! Toboe charged right towards Oakum, then Oakum went to the side, causing his attack to miss. It was Oakum's turn now, he was a wolf so this was a little bit harder. Oakum jumped up and Toboe couldn't see him anywhere. Oakum landed right on Toboe. Now Toboe was injured so he jumped up and landed right infrount of Oakum, then he wirrled his foot around, so it hit Oakum in the stomach. Oakum hit a wall...hard. Now they both went on a head on head attack, Toboe jummped up, so Oakum coppied. Then Toboe tried to kick him again. Oakum was ready for this one, so he jumped up, grabbed Toboe by the leg and wirled him around so he hit the wall. Toboe could barley move anymore. He collapsed and blood was everywhere, from both Oakum and Toboe. Then something snapped inside Kay. She kicked the guards so hard, they stummbled back. "Now Oakum, I will teach you a lesson in fighting, never bring my friends into it!" Kay shouted and began to charge towards Oakum, he dogged it, but then Kay did a backflip and she landed hard on Oakum. He had blood all over him, Kay did one more attack, she did three cartweeles and then on the third ending one, she kicked Oakum against a wall where his guards were. Oakum was finally killed. She than ran over to Toboe. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Toboe, Toboe, please say something!" Kay screamed. Toboe slowely opened his eyes and began to speak quitely. "Kay, are you hurt?" "No, I'm fine. But do you think you will make it?" Kay asked as she grabbed Toboe's hand. "Yeah, I think I will." Toboe said. "Good. Now get some rest and I will take care of your injurys." Kay said. Then she gave him a kiss. She was so happy that he was alive. This was a long kiss. Then Kay picked up Toboe and then went towards the entrance.

**Back outside:** "Kay, Toboe, are you okay?" Hige said as he ran over to them. "Yeah, Look, Oakum is killed, so can we go into town so I can get a first aid kit?" Kay said. "Sure" Kiba said. "Would you like me to carry him?" Tsume asked. "Sure." Kay said and handed Toboe to Tsume. When they reached the town, Kay was covered in blood. So people stared at her and Toboe as he was being carried by Tsume. As Kay bought a first aid kit, she had the others go to the building that they were sleeping in. She said she needed to grab some more things from a store. They nodded and then went to the building. Kay bought Two xxl shirts and two one size fits all pants.

Then she headed back to the building. When she reached the building, she let the others go away for awhile while she tends to her and Toboe's injurys. The others left and Kay had noticed that Toboe was awake. "Good, this will be a little easier if your awake!" Kay said. Then Kay got out some bandges and other things and began to repair the damage. "One thing you will have to do is take off your shirt." Kay said. "Yea, that's not fair!" Toboe said "Don't worry, I have to do the same." Kay said. "Well then we will be even." Toboe said. Kay and Toboe began to giggle a little bit.Then Toboe took of his shirt. _Wow! What great mucles! _Kay thought to herself. "Look Toboe, I want to let you know I appriciate the help you gave me. "You're welcome!" Toboe said. "Ow!" "Opps! sorry!" Kay said. "There, now we are all finish. Now I guess it's is my turn to get repaired. Oh, Toboe, there is a shirt in the bag for you. But don't get it now. " Kay said smiling. Toboe got the hint and then Kay had to take of her shirt. She said that she would take care of the frount. Toboe sighed and began to bandage the back. Then they put on their blue shirts and Kay put on her pink sweatpants while Toboe put on his gray sweatpants. Then Hige, Tsume, and Kiba came in. "Oh Toboe, I didn't know you where awake." Hige said as he put his bags on the ground. "I need to go somewhere for something, I will be back soon." Kay said and then she walked out of the building.

**Well, Review and I will keep writing! I know Toboe was out of charcter, but deal with it.**


	9. Hello Hot Springs!

**Chapter Nine: Hello Hot Springs**

**Authors note: Hey! I'm back. Thank you for one person who has been reviewing: VASH THE STAMPED63. I know the fighting scene wasn't great, but give me a break! Your review made me laugh so hard! Well, I'm writing this story at 3:37 in the morning, so I hope you enjoy. btw, I will try to read my stories over before I post them. Now back to the story:**

* * *

**Later that day: **Kay was enjoying her time out alone. She couldn't help but wonder why Toboe had come to save her and fight alone. _I wonder if me and Toboe are more than friends._ She kept wondering to herself. _Maybe, just maybe_. Then she went into a clothing store she had seen from when she had bought the first aid kit. Kay picked up a blue dress with some glitter one it. "Hmm...I wonder..." Kay said quietly. "Can I help you miss?" The store cleark said. Kay turned around to see a girl dressed in red and white with her hair pulled back into a bun. "Oh no, I'm fine." Kay said and smiled. "Okay, well let me know if you need anything."The cleark said and then turned around. She then moved on to the jeans and shirts for women. "No..no...no..maybe...no..yes!" Kay said as she picked up a blue pair of jeans and a green shirt. Then she continued to look around, _shoes...maybe...socks...no, have enough...swimming suits...sure._ Kay thought and then picked out a pink suit. She then picked up a pair of high-heel shoes and a towel and then walked up to the register and then the cleark rung them up..._hmm I wonder if there is a hot spring around here! I really need one! _Then Kay asked the Cleark if there was a river or something around here. "Yes, If you go past this town and walk straight for about 10 minutes, then you should see a small hot spring." The cleark said "39.99" Kay dug around in her purse and pulled out a 40.00 "You can keep the change." Kay said and then went to the place where everyone is.

* * *

**Back at the building:** _Hmm wonder where Kay is _Toboe thought. Then Kay entered the room. She set her bag on the ground for a few minutes. "I need to go somewhere else for awhile, be back in awhile." Kay said and everyone looked up and smiled. Kay grabbed the bag by the door and left. "Hey Hige, where you going?" Toboe asked. "To get something to eat! Duh!" Hige said and headed for the door. When Hige was walking to a fast food place, He saw that Kay was walking towards the end of the city. Hige decided to follow her and then get a bite.

* * *

**At the hot springs: **Luckly Kay was all ready in the springs by the time Hige arrived. Hige was hidding in the bushes watching. _This is alot better!_ Kay thought. _I think that once in a while I should get a break from all this maddness. Maybe It should be time to show them to paradise. I never really thought that joining the team would have such impact though. _Kay then layed her arms on the side and began to think some more. _Maybe I should ask Toboe out, but then how would I get the others to leave us alone._ Kay frowned and then she heard a sound from the bushes Hige was in. She then got out and wrapped a towel around her and went to go take a closer look. Kay looked over the top of the bushes and saw Hige there. "Umm..Hi." Hige said. "HIGE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!" Kay screamed and then Hige gulpped. Then Hige started to run as fast as he could towards town. "Oh, no you don't!" Kay said and then started to run after Hige. Luckly for Kay, she was a fast runner, but her towel was slipping and so it was hard to run. Hige had luckly gotten to the building before her, but she still was mad. She then opened the door and saw Hige in the corner, acting all scared. Everyone looked up and saw Kay, who was still in a swimming suit. "You, come with me." Kay said as she pointed at him. "I don't want to go!" Hige said. "Well, you have no other choice. Do you?" Kay said and grabbed him by his collar and dragged him out. "Help! Kiba! Toboe! Tsume! Help!" Hige said. Now he was all alone with a girl who half way killed a wolf, is a fast runner than any of them and can kick butt! Hige gulppled as Kay began to walk closer to him with an evil grin."If I ever, and I mean ever, catch you doing something like that again,you are going to be in a BIG world of hurt! Understand! Kay screamed in Hige's face. "Now, I have to go get my stuff and you better behave! Kay turned around and began to walk back to the hot springs. _God! That guy makes me so mad! Well, on the bright side, Toboe is way better than Hige!_ Kay thought and began to laugh at the thought.

* * *

**Back where the others were: **_I am so glad I got off easy! _Hige thought to himself.

"Wow, what happened back there?" Tsume asked. "Oh, well lets just say I'm not going near her anymore!" Hige said. Toboe started to laugh at how Hige had almost gotten beaten up by a girl. And he knows how hard she fights! "What's your problem runt?" Hige said. Just then Kay entered the room and this time she had clothes on instead of a towel and a swimming suit. The room was dead silient. Kay sat next to Toboe and then Hige scotted more towards Kiba and Tsume. Kay had folded her arms and was now staring at him. Hige tried not to look, but it was no use. Toboe, the one who was around Kay so much, knew when you ticked her off or she was joking or something else. And you could tell she ws ticked off. Big time. "Maybe I should leave for awhile." Hige, Kiba, and Tsume said. "Toboe went outside with them and told them that he should stay with her and make her feel better. They aggred and Kiba, Tsume, and Hige were off into the city. Toboe knew that if he was around her, he would make her feel better. When Toboe sat down next to Kay and decided what would cheer her up. He then stood up and held out his hand. Kay grabbed it and then Toboe and Kay began to dance. Kay was cheered up in a matter of minutes, she gave him a heart warming kiss. She felt much better when it was just herself and Toboe. The kiss lasted a few minutes and then Kay asked Toboe a question, "Toboe, would you like to go on a date?" Kay said. "Sure, when?" Toboe said. "Umm... Right now!" Kay said. Toboe nodded and Toboe gave her a kiss on the cheek and they were off.

* * *

**Okay, I am getting a little tired and right now my brain has done me a favor by giving me these ideas. Please review and in the meanwhile, my brain and me will team up and think up of more ideas. Sorry it was short! Bye for now!**

**Toboe #1 fan**


	10. A great time!

**Chapter Ten: A great Time**

**Authors note: Hi, I'm back! Well Thanks VASH THE STAMPED62 for the ideas. I just love reading your little comedy you put in the reviews! BTW, I have see them before! Well, back to the story:**

* * *

"So, where do you want to go?" Toboe asked Kay as they were walking around the city. "Well, we could either go dancing,to the movies, grab a bite to eat, or something else." Kay said. "Umm...lets go dancing!" Toboe said. "Okay, um lets go there!" Kay said as she pointed towards a place where there was lots of people and diffrent colors of lights were shinning everywhere. As Kay and Toboe went inside the building, they saw that there was alot of girls, but very few boys. "So, want to dance?" Toboe asked. "Well there is nothing else to do!" Kay said. They went to the the dance floor and began to dance. Many times the DJ would play fast music, so often Kay and Toboe would go take a rest. Then a very slow dance played, so Kay grabbed Toboe's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Then a group of girls came and surrounded Toboe and Kay. Kay stopped dancing and looked at Toboe while the girls came closer. "Hey, want to dance?" One of the girls asked Toboe. "Sorry Girls, this one is mine." Kay said as she stepped closer to Toboe. The girls crossed their arms and walked away to find another guy. "Um Kay, can we leave?" Toboe said. Kay nodded and they both left the place. "That was fun!" Kay said. "Yeah, until those girls came." Toboe said. Kay smiled and began to giggle. "So, where do you want to go next?" Toboe asked. "Umm..Lets go to the movies! Kay said. Toboe smiled and they were off.

* * *

"So,do you see any movies that you would like to watch?" Toboe asked. "Um, want to see The Bourne Supremacy? Kay asked.

* * *

Thanks VTS63!

* * *

"Sure!" Toboe said. They found two seats in the back row and sat down. The theater began to get dark and the movie started. During the movie, Toboe saw that the guys were putting their arms around the girls. So Toboe decided to do the same. Toboe was a little scared at first, so he took his hand away. Then Kay grabbed his hand and put it behind her. He smiled and she smiled back and Kay gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

After the movie was over, Kay and Toboe had decided that they would go grab a bite to eat. Toboe looked over his sholder as they were walking and saw an ice cream store. Toboe ran up to it and stuck his face in the window. "Do you want to go get one?" Kay asked. "Sure!" Toboe said and they both went inside. A few minutes later they came out with two cones of ice cream in their hand. "Thanks for the great time!" Kay said. "Your welcome!" Toboe said. Kay gave him a slightly long kiss on the lips. Then Kay looked up ahead of her and she saw something. Kay nugged Toboe and Toboe looked ahead. There they saw Kiba, Tsume, and Hige watching them.

* * *

**Authors note: Wow! What a cliff hanger! Well, since there is school..-looks at clock 12:05- Today, I don't think I will be able to post another chapter by tommrow. Well, review and I'll get back to u! BTY: sorry it was short!**


	11. Leaving

**Chapter Eleven: Leaving**

**This is the chapter you have all been wating for! Enjoy -By the way, this is not the last chapter!- By the way, Thanks VTS63 For All Of Your Ideas!**

* * *

Hige, Tsume,and Kiba just stood there. Their jaws were all the way down. The kiss just kept replaying over and over in their heads. Toboe and Kay knew that they were in trouble. As Toboe looked at Kay, she was just staring at the others. Then Tsume began to walk towards them. Toboe was scared that they might hurt him and Kay, so he ran behind her. As Tsume began to speak, Toboe peered over Kay's sholder. "What the Hell is going on?" Toboe went to Kay's side and got right infrount of her. "Its none of your bussiness!" Toboe shouted. "Get the fuck out of my way runt!" Tsume shouted and pushed Toboe really hard, so that he fell down hard. Kay had it! Her fist began to shake and then really hard, she bitch slapped Tsume across the face. "First of all, don't **EVER** touch Toboe again, and second, so I like Toboe, do you have a problem with that?" Kay yelled. Hige took a step back and Kiba just watched. Tsume just stood there, he didn't belive it. Kay ran over to Toboe and helpped him up. "Are you okay?" Toboe nodded. Tsume couldn't belive that he had gotten slapped in the face.......by a girl. 

Toboe and Kay walked away and leaving the boys to talk.

* * *

**Later that night:** Toboe and Kay were just sitting there, no talking, nothing. Toboe was a little worried. Then the others came in. The whole night was silient, nothing was said. Everyone just watched and waited, All of them were starring at Kay, and Kay was not looking at any of them. Then when night time rolled around, everyone was sleeping, well, that's what Kay thought.

* * *

**The next morning: **Kay awoke to have seen Toboe sleeping right next to her. She figured that the boys got in a fight while she was asleep. Then Kay put her hand on his fur. _Why is he so warm?_ Kay thought to herself. She just wanted to cuddle up next to him, but she couldn't, she had to go somewhere where she could be alone. She quietly crept towards the exit. Then she quitely went down the stairs and ran out of town to go the river. When Kay had reached the river, she bent down and put her hand in it. Her skin tingled at the coldness. She just sat there, staring at her reflection. _What should I do next?_ Kay thought. She layed back and thought about it..._hmm...I wonder..What should I do next?_ She stood up and began to walk back to the others. When she reached the building, she took a deep breath and went in. She opened the door and found that no one was there. "Hello?" She shouted. Nothing. "Where could they have gone?" She wondered. She then glanced down and saw a piece of paper. She read it: 

_Kay, _

_we have left. We will just find paradise on our own._

_Hige, Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe._

"He left me?" Kay said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Why, Why would he leave me? Then she relized, Toboe slept next to her as to saying goodbye. And now, she was all alone...Again.

* * *

**I know, Sad. It was a shock that of all guys, Toboe left her and Then she was all alone again. Well, Please Review!**


	12. Authors note

Hi!

Sorry I've been not updating, but with all the homework, it's making my brain hurt! I will have another chapter posted BY SATURDAY no later. Thanks for waiting and Have a wonderful day.

Toboe's 1 fan


	13. The future

**Chapter Twelve- The Future**

**Author's Note: Hi! So sorry it took me so long to update! My teachers have been dumping homework on us all week! So I hope you enjoy this! Read and Review! Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing!**

* * *

Three months had passed since Toboe left Kay. Even though Toboe left her, he still felt horrible. He always went to sleep last and was the last one to wake up. Toboe spent every waking moment thinking about Kay. He felt so bad that he didn't even say goodbye. He was no longer happy. He always slept on a rock or a hill, away from the others.

* * *

Kay had met a wolf in town. Her name was Nella. Nella had red,orange, and a little bit of brown all mixed together type of fur, in her wolf form. In her human form, she wore blue jeans with a white shirt. She had black hair and wore high heels. They were best friends. Kay had only told Nella a few things about the wolves. Nella and Kay lived in an aparment together for the time being.

* * *

Today: Kay looked out of the window, just thinking about the one she loved, and how he left her. Nella had gotten back from shopping and she had at least ten bags in her hand. "Hey Kay!" Nella said. "Hi" Kay said in a gloomy voice and began to stare more out the window. "Ah, thinking about Toboe again." Nella said with a smile. "Yeah, just thinking about how much I miss him." Kay said and began to walk over to and help with the bags. As Kay and Nella put away the bags, Kay couldn't help but sighed at how much she missed him. Nella looked over at Kay and made a remark, "You and Toboe seem like a perfect couple you know." "Yeah, well if we were so "perfect" then why whould he have left me?" Kay said. "Well, I mean look at you, who wouldn't like to date you?" Nella said. Kay giggled and a few moments later Nella joined in. "Yeah, well the same thing goes for you!" Kay said and began to giggle some more. Nella blushed and began to put away more bags. A few moments later after the giggling died down, Kay had sat down and began to draw some more..about her and Toboe. Nella grabbed a bag of chips and then sat down on the opposite side of couch. "You know Kay, we could just go and find your friends and then we could all just go to paradise together since we both know the way." Nella said as she stuffed her face full of chips. "Really! You would do that and you would come with me?" Kay said as she jummped of the couch. "Sure!" Nella said as she smiled. "Then let's get packing!" Kay said. Then she and Nella began to pack.

* * *

The Boys: "Oh! I'm so hurngry!" Hige cried as the boys were walking. "That's not new!" Tsume said. Hige turned and gave Tsume a dirty look until he saw that Toboe was behind the others. So Hige walked back to Toboe who was staring into space. _Man, I really miss you, I didn't even get a chance to tell you that..._Toboe thought until he was intruppted by Hige. "What are you thinking about runt?" Hige said. Toboe gave a low growl. "First of all, I'm not a runt and second why do you want to know?" Toboe said. "Ah, thinking about Kay!" Hige said with a smirk on his face. "Shut up Hige!" Toboe said and stormed of. "What's his problem?" Hige said and then he began to walk towards the others.

* * *

**Three days later:**

The Girls: "Ah, were finished! We have sold almost everything, so now we have lots of cash, your backpack and food! Now, where do we want to go?" Nella asked. "Um...How's about anywhere we want to!" Kay said while they were standing with all their stuff at the end of town. "Sure, let's go!" Nella said and they both started to run right out of the town.

* * *

The Boys: The boys had walked for so long, they decided that they should take the night off. They had settled down right next to a wonderfull river. Toboe was lost in his thoughts..about Kay-of course.- Hige was looking for food, and Kiba and Tsume had fallen asleep.

* * *

An Hour later: As Kiba and Tsume woke up from their rest, Hige had brought back 4 and a half rabbits. Toboe had finished thinking and looked over at Hige. "Look what I got!" Hige said proudly. Everyone looked up at Hige who held up the rabbits. "What happened to the half rabbit?" Tsume said. "Well, that one I ate." Hige said. "Figures." Tsume said. As everyone ate, they didn't know what was about to happen next.

* * *

The Girls:

Nella and Kay had made it half way until they came to a road where two paths were. Kay was acting a little strange also. "What's the matter Kay?" Nella asked. "Don't you smell that?" Kay said as she put her wolf nose on the ground. Nella put her nose on the ground and then said, "Not really, but it smells like other wolves have been here." Nella said. "Wait, That smells like Toboe's scent! Which way do you want to go?" Kay said. "Left." Nella said. Kay nodded and they were off.

* * *

**Well, I'm finished! Please Review!**


	14. The Howl

**Authors Note: Hi! I updated fast!-Cheers- Anyway, A little reminder of Kay that I forgot to put in : 1.She grew taller. 2.She had highlights in her hair. 3. Her wolf fur was darker. 4. She was more devolped -way more-. Enjoy:**

* * *

Kay: _I wonder what Toboe is doing over here? I mean he left me three months ago and It only took me and Nella a few hours to get here. Well maybe I will get some answers from him...._ Kay's thoughts were intruppted by a growling from another wolf. Kay came out of her thoughts and found out that she was walking on another pack of wolfs territory. "Hi!" Kay said. "What are you doing here?" The leader said as he kept growling. "Um..just passing through!" Kay said with a smile on her face. "Well, you can't pass on through here, this is our territory, and I demand that you leave!" The leader said and began to growl louder. Kay frowned and said "I'm passing through here and there is nothing you can do!" Kay yelled. "Well, then we will fight you and who ever wins will get to pass through." The leader barked. "Fine!" Kay yelled again and then the leader and his pack began to fight..1 on at least 30 wolves.

* * *

Nella: "Hmm..wait how am I going to find these wolves, I mean I don't even know what they look like....Wait! Kay gave me a sample of her drawing!" Nella said as she began to dig through her pocket. Then she pulled out an drawing of her and her old friends. "Lets see..One has an x shape mark on his chest, Another one is just plain white, another one has a collar on him, and one of them is small. So if I can just follow this scent, then I can find them!" Nella said and then shoved the note back in her pocket.

* * *

The boys: Kiba and the others were walking in circles. "Kiba, are we ever going to get to paradise soon?" Hige asked. "Soon Hige, Soon." Kiba said and they began to walk a little slower.

* * *

An hour later:

Kay: Kay and the leader were the only ones left. Kay had killed the other 29 wolves. The leader and Kay were breathing really heavy. The leader rose his head and gave off a long howl with his last bit of energy. Then the leader fell and he was dead.-Yeah Kay!-

* * *

Nella: Nella's wolf ears picked up the mysterious howling. "I think that someones in trouble!" Nella said as she dashed of to go find out what happened.

* * *

The Boys: All four boys ears picked up the howl. "Kiba, What was that?" Hige asked. "I don't know, let's go find out!" Kiba said and all of the four boys ran off fast.

* * *

Kay: Kay had looked down at herself and saw that she had blood all over herself, from head to toe. Kay slowely walked over to her backpack and lifted it up. To Kay, the backpack was extremly heavy. She slowely walked back over to the top of the hill, took one last look at the dead wolves and jumpped of the hill to the ground. Once she got to the bottom, she lifted her head up to see Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe, looking at her. She gave them a weak smile to them -Remember they don't know who she is- and then everything suddenly came black and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Review! By the way, the next chapter, Toboe and Kay will meet each other again! yeah!**


	15. back together

When Kay woke up, she saw that Toboe and Hige were watching over her. She sat up and with Hige and Toboe in there wolf forms staring at her, she was frighten. Kay gave out a slight yelp and scooted back. As she scooted back, she brushed up aginst Tsume and she turned around and gave up another yelp. Then Kay stood up and stared at the wolves. Toboe, I've finally found you. Kay thought to herself. She smiled to herself and then began to speak.-Like she had never meet them.-"Who are you?" Kay asked confused. "I'm Kiba, that's Tsume, That's Hige, and that's Toboe." Kiba said. I know that. Kay thought to herself and began to giggle inside. "What's your name?" Hige asked just staring at her. "My..Name...is...Kay." Kay said. Toboe turned his head around really fast and just looked at her. Kay lowered her head and just stared at the ground. "You mean the girl who was with us three months ago?" Hige said. Kay slowly shook her head yes. Toboe was speachlesss. "How do you know it's really you?" Tsume said. Great, this is going to be a trivia game. Kay thought to herself, then she rasied her head. "Let's see....I met you guys in an alley, then Tsume was going to leave the team, then I was going to leave, then I came back, then we went to a feast, then I got kiddnapped, then...." Kay stopped there. She thought that this would be enought to convince them. Everyone just stared at her, she lowered her head again. Thought were rushing through everyones mind. Why did she come back? Toboe thought, She came back just to be with the runt! Tsume thought. What's going to happen next? Kiba wondered. I'm Hungry! Hige thought -You coulde see that comming!- "Lucky guess!" Tsume yelled. Kay looked up and saw that Toboe was happy, sad and a little mad at the same time. Hige was just sitting there. Kiba was shocked. Tsume was angry. "You still don't belive me!" Kay shouted. "Duh!" Tsume said. "Fine! Then I'll leave!" Kay said and began to storm off. Then Kay felt something grabbing on to her arm. She turned and saw that it was Toboe -Duh!- "Toboe" She wispered softly. "Please, don't leave, you have finally come back and I don't want you to leave me...again." Toboe wispered in her ear. "Don't worry Toboe, I'd never leave you." Kay wispered. Toboe smiled and Kay smiled back. Then the two of them noticed that they were being watched. They blushed and then stood next to each other. Then Nella arrived and was standing next to Kay. Kiba gave a low growl and Kay looked over and saw that Nella was standing there. "Hi Kay!" Nella said. "Hi Nella." Kay said back to her. "Where were you? By the way, did you see the dead wolves at the top of the hill south of here?" Nella said. "Yes I did, because I am the one who killed them." Kay said. "You did what! You mean you killed all 30 of those wolves!" Nella said stunned. "Yeah, but then I passed out after the fight, so now I am here." Kay said as she smilled. Toboe couldn't help but look at Kay the whole entire time she was talking to Nella. I'm so glad she came back! Toboe said. Hige, Kiba, and Tsume were just staring at the girls. Nella and Kay caught them looking at them, so Kay and Nella yelled at the same time, "What!." Everyone looked away from the girls and began to stare at the sky. "So, I see that your a wolf, Nella. Is that right?" Kiba asked. Nella smiled and nodded. "Well, It's getting pretty dark, so I think it's time to settle down for the night, don't you think?" Kiba asked. Everyone nodded. Later that night, when everyone was about to go to sleep, Toboe sat next to Kay. Kay was busy wrapped up in her own thoughts and looking up at the stars. Kay looked over to her right as Toboe was begining to sit down. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Kay, It's been so long since I've seen you. I really did miss you." Toboe wispered softely so that the others wouldn't hear. "Yes Toboe, I have missed you so much too." Kay said. Kay's eyes were getting watery, so she wiped them and Toboe couldn't help but stare. She began to look back at the stars. "The stars are so pretty, aren't they?" Kay said. "Yeah, just like you." Toboe said. Then Toboe kissed Kay. For the first time since the three months, Toboe and Kay couldn't have felt better. Once they were done, Kay snuggled up to Toboe and he could feel her body heat. A few moments later, They fell asleep, cuddled up to each other.

When morning rose: Kay was the first one to wake up. She streched her arms out and saw that Toboe was next to her. She smilled to herself and stood up. She remembered what happened last night. She was so happy that she was with him again. Toboe woke up a few minutes later and saw that Kay was looking at the sun as it was rising. Toboe quitely went over and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a little kiss on the cheek, which made Kay blush. "Good Morning." Toboe wispered. "Morning." Kay said. Toboe nuzzled his neck into hers and stayed like that for a few moments. Then Toboe sat down next to her and began to look out into the sun. Kay layed against his sholder. That went on for a few minutes until they heard that the others were waking up. They slowely got up and held each others hands as they walked back to the others.

Yeah! Toboe and Kay are back together. I just had to put that little scene in! I will hopefully post a new chapter soon, so keep reviewing!


	16. an old friend

**Okay, Here is the next chapter, so enjoy. **

* * *

Kay and Toboe had reached the others as they were waking up. Tsume was sitting on a rock, Hige was day dreaming about food, Kiba was staring out into the sunrise, Nella was just sitting there. Hige looked over and saw Kay and Toboe were back. "Where were you two?" Hige asked. "Somewhere" Toboe answered. "Whatever" Tsume said. "Hey Kay, Are you ready to go to the next city? It's the last one." Nella asked. Kay nodded and everyone was up and off.

* * *

As everyone was approching the city they were in their wolf forms, Kay and Nella were in the frount, Kiba and Toboe were close behind, and Tsume and Hige were last. Something made Kay stop and Nella stopped as well. "Kay, something the matter?" Nella asked. "No...No..it can't be!" Kay said. "What, What can't be?" Nella asked. "It's still here, I can't believe it!" Kay said again. "What's still here?" Nella started to yell. "The city..I used to live in." Kay said. "Really, You used to live here." Nella said as Kiba and Toboe caught up. "Yes, When I was six, I remember it..." Kay said.

* * *

Flashback..Three days before her parents were killed...

Kay's father and mother were walking in the street. Kay had fallen asleep in her mothers arms in her wolf form, so her mother put a blanket over her. "Hurry! The wolves might escape!" One of the towns people shouted. Kay's mother and father was spotted in their wolf forms after killing people who were trying to take Kay and her mother away. Her mother was glancing down at the sleeping Kay. "She has gotten so big." her mother said as she started to craddle the little Kay. Kay woke up and glanced at her mother. "Stay down." her father said. Kay did as she was told and stayed down. "Hurry!" Another towns person said.

"Where are they?" The guy in the back said. Kay's mother and father had gotten back to their house before the towns people stopped them. "We need to hurry up and get out of here!" Her father said. "Okay." Kay said as she crawled out of her mothers arms and landed on the ground. Kay turned into her human form and stood up. "First I need to say bye to someone." Kay said. "Okay, just be carefull." Her mother said. Kay nodded and left. "And I always said never make friends with humans." Her dad said.

End Flashback

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew." Nella said. Hige and Tsume were now standing there too. "That's okay, we need to pass through here in order to get to paradise, Come on!" Kay said and was off with Nella, Hige, Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe following her.

* * *

A few moments later everyone turned into their human forms and entered the city. "Hey Kay! Wait Up!" Nella called as she ran to catch up with her. "Oh, sorry!" Kay said. "Kay! Your back!" A boy called from behind her. Kay turned around to see a boy with blond hair, black pants and shirt.-Kinda like Ed from Fullmetal Alchemist- He was the same hight as her. He gave her a quick hug which made Toboe give a low growl. Kay pulled away and said, "Um, Do I know you?" "Yeah, Remember, Ed?" Ed said. "Ed...Ed...Ed..Oh! Ed! Hi, it's been so long!" Kay said. "Good, I'm glad you remember! So, what brings you here?" Ed said. "I'm just passing through. I can't belive you still live here." Kay said. "Yeah. So, who are these people?" Ed asked. "This is Nella, Toboe, Tsume, Kiba and Hige." Kay said as she pointed to the others. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ed. I'm Kay's old friend." Ed said as he pulled her closer to him. Kay pulled away and stood in the middle of Nella and Toboe. "I think we should be going." Kay said to the others. "You'r right." Kiba said. "Let's go already." Tsume said. "Man, Can't you stay longer Kay? I mean It's been years since i've seen you, please stay, just for a little bit?" Ed asked.

* * *

**Okay, Well Kay can stay or she can go with her friends. Sorry That it took so long for me to update, I know, shame on me. Well, Give me a break Okay. The next chapter will be posted by the end of this week. So, review and Maybe It will be up there faster.**


	17. Kay's love

**Authors note: Okay, Really short chapter, but I've got to figure out the next chapter. Enjoy and keep reviewing!**

* * *

"I can't." Kay said. "Well, can't you stay for a little bit?" Ed asked. Kay looked at everyone and they nodded. "Sure" Kay said. "Great!" Ed said. and started to drag Kay away. Toboe had a bad feeling but it was to late, Kay had gone around the corner. "So, What are we going to do now?" Nella asked. "Who said we were going to do anything? I'm leaving." Tsume said and began to walk off. "We'll meet back here at sundown." Kiba said and walked off. "Bye!" Hige said and walked off as well. "Hey Toboe, want to look around?" Nella asked. "Sure" Toboe said.

* * *

"Um Ed, where are we going?" Kay asked. "To your house of course." Ed said. "Great!" Kay said as they arrived at Kay's old house. Kay and Ed entered the dusty house and Kay was amazed. "Wow! I wonder what my room looks like now!" Kay said. She dropped her backpack and ran up the stairs. Ed had an evil smirk on his face as he walked up the stairs. He had a plan figured out and all he needed to know is who Kay cared for. Poor Kay, She never knew what was going to happen next.

* * *

Kay opened the door down the hall. She saw her old bed and old boxes full of things. Kay sat down on the dusty bed and looked around the room. Ed turned his evil smirk into somewhat of a 'smile' and sat down next to Kay. "It's been so long." Ed said as he scooted closer to her. "Yeah, It has." Kay said. Then all of a sudden Ed grabbed Kay's arms and pulled her into a kiss. Kay was shocked at first, and then she began to struggle, then Ed grabbed a knife that was in his pocket and sstabbed her left shoulder. Kay gave out a cry of pain and stopped struggling, instead she kicked him really hard and he let go. Kay took her chance and jumped of the bed. "What in the hell do you think your doing?" Kay yelled. "Just having some fun. Ed said. "So you think stabbing people is fun??????" she said. "Kinda. But the only reason why I did it is because I love you." Ed said. "Well I don't love you! I love Toboe!!!!" Kay yelled again. That's all Ed needed to hear. Thoughts rushed through his mind. Kay then knew that he was going to try to kill Toboe. "I know what you are going to do. So I'll just have to stop you!" Kay said. "Oh no you don't!" Ed said and then charged towards Kay with the knife in his hand.

* * *


	18. Save me Toboe!

**Okay, this chapter dosn't have Toboe full complete feelings for Kay, but the next chapter will, Enjoy!

* * *

**

Ed charged at her and she let out a ear piching scream. _Toboe! Help_ Kay thought.

Toboe knew that Kay was in trouble. "Nella, Kay is in trouble, I need to go help her. You can get the others but don't tell them...you know how Tsume gets." Tobeo said. Nella nodded and they ran of into the opposite direction. _I'm comming Kay_ Toboe thought._ Don't worry._

Ed still charged for Kay, luckly before he had a chance to stab her, she jumped up in the air causing his attack to miss. _Even if he was my friend, I can't kill him. Plus, I can't change into my wolf form because I don't want my secret to get out._ Kay thought to herself. Kay began to prepare for another attack until Ed threw the knife at her. Kay ducked and the knife hit the wall. _Why am I so weak? I feel as if I can't even protect myself. I have to turn into my wolf form soon, or else it's the end of me. _Kay thought. Kay ducked as Ed tried to punch her, instead she hit in the back causing him to get closer to the knife. Ed grabbed it with his free hand and turned around. He saw that Kay was on the other side of the room, giving him the most dirty look ever. Ed smiled and saw that she was falling into his trap.

Ed charged at her again and she stepped back, but she fell and scooted back against the wall. _Oh crap, this is the end._ Kay thought. Ed raised the knife high up in the air and he was almost about to stab her until he heard a growl to the side of him. He looked over and saw that Toboe was there and boy was he pissed. Toboe was in his wolf form showing his huge fangs to Ed. "Toboe!" Kay shouted. Ed gave her and evil stare and she quited down. "Great, a wolf." Ed shouted. "Wait, Kay said that that was Toboe, so he's a wolf?" "Opps" Kay said. Toboe on the other hand didn't care. He was mad because a, he said he was Kay's friend. b, he had hurt her. c, he was going to kill her if he wasn't there. Toboe had it. He was going to kill Ed once in for all. Toboe gave a growl againg and was starting to run towards Ed.

_Oh crap. I'm screwed!_ and he was right. Toboe was really close to him. Ed took a step back, but Kay stuck her foot out, so Ed fell to the floor. Toboe jumped on top of him and showed his fangs again. Kay had to look away at what was going to happen next. Toboe got closer to his shoulder and sank his teeth into Ed's flesh. Toboe looked over at Kay and remembered what he did to her, so he sank his teeth in harder. Ed struggled and then had freeded his hand from underneath him and was about to punch Toboe off of him until someone stepped on his hand. He looked over and saw that Kay had stepped on his hand, Kay had turned into her wolf form too and was showing him her teeth. Toboe bit him harder and he stopped struggling, for he was dead. Toboe pulled his teeth out of Ed and they were dripping with his blood. Kay turned back into her human form. "Toboe" Kay said and she wrapped her arms around him. Toboe blushed at the fact and then he turned into his human form. "I'm just glad your safe." Toboe said. "I'm just glad I'm with you." Kay said.

Toboe pulled away and looked her in her eyes. "You smell too much like him, did he kiss you?" Toboe asked. Kay was a little scared at first and then slowely nodded her head yes. "I didn't like it. He grabbed me and I couldn't get him to let me go. I'm sorry, I understand if your mad at me." Kay said. "Why would I be mad at you? I'll just have to fix that." Toboe said as he pressed his lips against hers. They didn't want to let go, but they had to because they heard foot steps comming. Kay gave him one last hug and got up to see who was comming. Kay found out it was Nella with Kiba, Hige, and Tsume downstairs. "Kay! Your okay! What happened?" Nella asked. "Nothing, just I thought Ed was a nice person when I was little. But I guess I was wrong." Kay said. "Come on, We've had enough for one day." Toboe nodded and the others were there just as Nella explained. Kay told them what happened and that Ed didn't deserve to live. Kay decided that she would leave everything behind and would start to be more with Toboe.

Later that day they had found a small cave where they could rest until tommrow because they had alot of running to do. When the others fell asleep Toboe would walk over to Kay and sit next to her. "Toboe." Kay said quitely enough so that the others wouldn't wake up. "Kay" Toboe said. "Toboe, I didn't have a chance to tell you thank you for earlier. Thanks." Kay said."Your welcome." Toboe said. Kay then gave Toboe a kiss. "I want to ask you a question, how did you know I was in trouble?" Kay asked. "I don't know, I just had a feeling that you were in trouble." Toboe said. "Well, I'm glad that you came back when you did." Kay said. Kay smiled and Toboe smiled back. "Kay, I want to tell you something,..." Toboe sounded serious....

* * *

**I know, evil me for a clifhanger. But It can be fixed if you review!!! So Review and I'll tell you Toboe's feelings in the next chapter. -Toboe's feelings and the horrible sickness-**

**Summary: Toboe tells Kay how he really feels. Kay feels the same way. Everyone looks like they can make it. But when a sickness falls on someone, will they be able to continue? Stay tune and find out! I think I know who will get sick, but tell me who you think should.**


	19. Toboes feelings and the horrible sicknes...

**Okay, Thank for the review, I know Its been a long time since I have updated. It's because my teacher gave us a report to do on the Athens and Spartas and so I had to spend all my time on that. Okay, so read and review!!**

* * *

**" I think that I....lo.." Toboe was saying until they heard that Hige was waking up. They quickly 'pretended' that they were sleeping, so they closed their eyes and layed on the ground and then Hige opened his eyes. He gave off a few yawns until he was finally asleep. A few moments went by and none of them opened their eyes, because they were asleep. **

**A few hours later Kay woke up and decided to change into a skirt. The she heard someone giving out a few yelps of pain.**

**Kay looked around, Toboe-fine, Kiba-fine, Hige-fine, Nella-not fine, Tsume-not fine. "Nella! Tsume!" She said a little quitely because she didn't want to wake the others, yet. She quitely crawled over to Nella and grabbed her first aid kit out of her backpack. -smart!- **

"**What's the matter Nella?" Kay asked. " I don't know, but I don't feel so good." Nella said and then gave out a small cry of pain. "Well, can you tell me where it hurts?" Kay said. "It hurts right down here. What's wrong with me????" Nella said, "You mean right here?" Kay said and pushed down on her side. Nella gave out a small cry of pain. "Opps!" Kay said. "I'll be right back, I need to fill up one bucket for you and Tsume, maybe I should get two, just to be safe." Nella gave her a small smile and Kay ran out of the cave to go find water from a stream. **

**As Kay was running to find water, something stopped her._ Wait, I seem to know that scent, but I just can't tell what it is!!!!! _Kay thought. Then she came right in frount of a stream, almost landed in it! She quickly scooped up two buckets full of water and then ran off back to the cave, but she still wondered about the scent. **

"**Nella!" she said quitely and placed the buckets right infrount of her. She quickly got a piece of what looked like a washcloth from inside of her first-aid kit. She dipped it in the cold water and placed it on Nella's forehead. _I'm so glad I went to take a few classes on this kind of thing with Nella!_ Kay thought. "Nella, I have to give you a small shot, It will put to sleep for a while and you should be better soon." Kay said. Nella nodded and Kay quickly gave Nella a shot. Nella fell asleep almost immeditally and Kay went over to Tsume. **

**Tsume was a little bit harder to work with. She sat infrount of him and placed the buckets infrount and in the back of her. "Okay Tsume, I have to give you a shot, just like I did to Nella, It will help you." Kay said and pulled it out. "No way! Get that the away from me!!!!" Tsume said and made a gash in Kay's skin. "Ow!" Kay said. "Well you deserved it!" Tsume mummbled. Kay stood up and took a step backwards. Then Kay accidently hit the bucket that was behind her and made the bucket splash on her, from her hips down. Kay was drenched with water, just like her skirt. Tsume stared to smirk and then Kay took a step fordward. She slipped in the water that was on the ground and Kay flew backwards and her foot hit the other bucket, so it flew up in the air and the water landed on her, from her hips up.**

**Then Toboe came out of no where and landed on top of Tsume. He quickly gave Tsume the shot and jumped off of him. Kay heard laughing from next to her so she sat up. She looked over to see that Hige was laughing his head off. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Kay said. "I can't belive that you got so wet!" Hige said trying to hold in the laughing part in. Toboe put his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and gave him a small smile as she was standing up. Hige started to laugh again and so Kay turned into her wolf form and shook of all the water, which landed on Hige. -The water! It burns!!!- "Hey! Cut it out." Hige said. She turned back into her wolf form and started to giggle at Hige. **

* * *

**Okay, Thanks for reviewing and keep it going! A preview of the next chapter:**

**Kay goes out to get some more water and she quickly returns to hear that Tsume was talking about her behind her back. Kay gets mad and runs off, but when Nella and Tsume start to feel pain, will Kay come back to help them? Plus, Toboe loves her, but he just can't seem to say it. Will he ever get a chance to?**


	20. Memories

**Alright, I want you all to forget about the summary that was in the last chapter. This is a little bit sad chapter. The next chapter will be the last one. Read, Review and you'll find out!**

* * *

**It was late in the night and Nella and Tsume were still sleeping. Everyone was asleep, except for Kay. She sometimes didn't go to sleep till three o' clock in the morning, but she was on top of the cave, away from everyone else. **

**She was deep in her thoughts, staring out into the open stars. It was almost exactly the night that Kay and Toboe were back together. Except for the fact that Nella and Tsume were sick and everyone was sleeping except her. She was happy, she had good friends, a cute guy and she could trust every single one of them. She was also happy that she came back for Toboe, and that she made friends with another she-wolf. She then heard the sound of footsteps comming, so she quitely stayed still. It was Toboe and he was just taking a walk as the stars shined. **

**She quitley jumped down and followed him. He had sat down on a hill, not to far from the camp site. _Oh, Kay_ he thought and sighed. Kay quitely snuck up on Toboe, got on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. Toboe gave out a small yelp as goosebumps went all over him. "You scared me." Toboe said as he turned around to face the one he loved. " Sorry. I saw you leave and followed you here." Kay said as she looked up at the stars. He followed her blue eyes and looked up at the stars too. **

**"Dosn't this remind you of something?" Kay asked as she looked at Toboe. "Yeah, the first time we met." Toboe said and then pulled her into a warm hug. "Your so warm." Toboe mummbled and Kay blushed. "Same to you." Kay mummbled back and pulled out of the hug, and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. They let go and cuddled up to eachother. "You know Toboe, I'm really gald your here right now." Kay said. Toboe blushed and still stared at the stars. They soon fell asleep in each others arms. **

**Kay woke up as the sun rose and saw that Toboe was next to her. She smiled and slowely woke up him up. He opened his eyes to see a bright face there. He smiled and got up. "It's almost morning, we should probley go back." She said, he nodded and they both went back to the cave.**

**Nella and Tsume had woke up at the same time Kay and Toboe came back. "Nella! Your up." Kay said and Nella looked at her, and Toboe sat back down. "I feel like I've been out for at least a week." Nella said as she rubbed her head. "Nope, just two days." Kay said. "Well, are we all ready? To go to Paradise?" Hige asked. "Oh Hige, I didn't see that you were awake!" Toboe said. "So Tsume, do you feel okay?" Hige asked. "Yeah, just fine." Tsume said. **

**"So are we ready to go to paradise?" Kiba said. Everyone nodded and they left the cave forever. "So girls, want to lead the way?" Hige said. They nodded and walked infrount of the boys. **

**They ran for many miles until they saw something that they would never forget, well at least Kay. They were running and they stopped where bones of wolves lived. Kay didn't really pay any attention, but the others were intreasted. "Hey, what's this?" Hige asked as he pulled out a blue stoned neckless. " I don't know, but it dosn't look cheap." Nella said. "Hey, I've never seen this before." Toboe said as he looked at it closely. **

**Kay turned and saw the neckless, she ran over there and fell to her knees. She took it out of Hige's grasp and looked at it closely. "Can this really be it? Could It?" Kay muttered. "Something the matter Kay?" Toboe asked. She just kept silient, her whole mind on the neckless. 'Could it be? The neckless my father gave my mother, the night before they died. Her eyes filled up with tears. She threw the neckless down and walked away. "Hey Kay! What did you do that for?" Hige asked, picking up the neckless once again. "None of you concern, now can we hurry up so we can get to paradise. They all sighed and Hige set down the braclet and they all walked off.**

**The had reached the top part of the mountain, they all smiled to each other as they entered paradise.**

* * *

**Okay, one more chapter to go. Thanks for all the reviews, so this story will soon be over, then you can get over with this story and go search for more. I might write another story-Toboe and Kay- but this time they will not know each other. I'll let u know soon. So until the next chapter, bye! Summary on new story: Kay was rapped all her life by a guy. When she escapes and finds the wolves, will they help her. Or will they turn their backs.**

**-Kay&Toboe-**


	21. after paradiselast chapter!

**This is the last chapter! No! Anyway please read this. It tells a little bit of what happened after paradise! Read!

* * *

**

**After years and years of being in paradise, Toboe had finally had asked Kay to be his mate. One year later,Kay was pregnant. Six months later, Kay had a child, name Iris. Iris had balck hair,green eyes, in her wolf form, she had brown fur.**

**Six to Seven Years later:**

**Kay was sitting in what looked like a house. She was staring out the window waiting for her daughter to come back from hunting. She heard a knock on the door and slowely went to open it. She was pregnant, once again and no one knew except her, she had found out this moring and she couldn't wait to tell to tell her husband. She slowely opened the door to see Nella standing there. "Kay! I have some great news" Nella said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. She stepped back and took a good look at her. Nella hadn't seen her for over two years. **

**"Wow! What happened to you" Nella asked. "Oh, I'm pregent. That's all." Kay said as she rubbed her slightly round belly. "Again." Nella said. Kay shot her a 'and-your-point-is' look at her and Nella walked away, and sat down. "So, what's all this good news you came to tell me" Kay asked. "Oh, Well Hige.." Nella was saying until Kay's 6 year old daughter walked in.**

**"Mommy" Iris said as she gave a small hug to Kay. "Hey, what about my hug" Nella pouted. Iris giggled and gave Nella a hug too. Iris turned and faced her mother. "Look what I caught" she said as she held up a dead baby rabbit. "Good job sweetie. Now, go put that outside, so it dosn't smell up the house." her mother told Iris. **

**Iris nodded, skipped to the door, opened it and put the rabbit outside. "Good, now go wash your hands in the river near here and change your clothes." Kay told her. Iris gave her mommy a smile and walked outside, down to the river. "She's grown so much." Nella said. "Yeah. Anyway, you were telling me that Hige..." Kay asked.**

**"Oh, yeah well Hige asked me to...marry him" -Yes, Nella and Hige began to date. Also, it's the Same thing as asking them to be your mate- Nella said. "Really! Great! congrads" Kay said excited. "Yep, I haven't told him my answer. Do you think I should say yes" Said Nella. Kay nodded just as Iris came back. "Okay Mommy! I've changed." Iris said. She had a pink shirt on with some blue jeans. A sudden knock was heard and Iris turned around and opened the door. There was her two friends, Karu and Linnea. **

**Karu had Black hair, green eyes, and in her wolf form, she had slightly black fur. Linnea had blond hair, green eyes, and had blond fur. "Hey Karu! Hey Linnea" Iris said. "Hi, we wanted to see if you could play." Karu said. "I don't know, let me ask." Iris said and turned to her mother, which nodded. "Yea! Let's go" Iris said and the three girls closed the door and ran. "So, now what do you want to talk about" Kay said. There was a sudden knock at the door. "Grr...this is the third time" Kay said and slowely walked towards the door.**

**She opened it to see Toboe, in his wolf form. "Sorry, we don't take in stary wolves." Kay said and closed the door and began to giggle. "Who was it" Nella asked and walked over to where she was. "It was Toboe. Let's see what happens next" Kay said. "Okay." Nella said and waited five minutes. **

**Five minutes later there was another knock at the door. Both of them began to giggle and they slowely opened the door. Hige and Toboe were standing there, this time in their human forms. "Sorry, we don't like girl scouts" Nella said, trying to maintain a straight face and then closed the door. They let out a long laugh and had their back turned. **

**The boys climmed through Iris's window and slowely walked up to them. The came up right behind them and wrapped their arms around the two girls. The girls gave out a small screem. The turned around and faced the love of their lives -A.K.A. Mates"You scared us" Nella said.**

**Both of the guysbegan to laugh and laugh. They turned away and started to walk off. "Hey! What about my kiss" Both of the boys said. "You two don't deserve a kiss." Nella and Kay said. The two boys sighed and then began to chase after the girls. **

**Ten minutes later: The girls struggled as they tried to free themselves from the boys. "Give it up." Hige said. "Never" the girls said and managed to break free of the boys grasps. "Ha" The boy said as they caught the girls. "We both have some news if you would let go" Kay managed to say. "Fine." The boys said and let go of them. **

**"Okay Hige, on the question you asked me eariler...the answer is...yes." Nella said as she was swooped into the air by Hige and given a kiss. "Okay Toboe." Kay said and leaned closer to him. "I'm pregnant." Kay wispered in his ear. **

**His eyes widened and he gave her a big hug! He let go and started to said"Yea! I'm going to...wait! I've got to go tell Tsume...or Kiba...or.." He was saying until Kay had given him a kiss. Both of the girls broke away from the kiss. **

* * *

**Well, here was the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I might make a sequal. Not sure though. I have a few ideas for the next story. Anyway, I know, it was fast, but What do you except from Toboe and Kay? I'll let u know if there is going to be another story. Goodbye for now:Cries:**


End file.
